The Wedding Date
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: Based on "The Wedding Date". Kurt is invited to his best friend's wedding. His ex-fiance is the best man and two years before, he dumped Kurt with no warning, so Kurt hires Blaine to attend the wedding with him and to make his ex jealous.
1. Chapter 1: Anxiety All Around

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Klaine story and I hope that you all enjoy it. I just wanted to say thank you to my lovely and amazing beta, borogroves. She is a goddess and you should definitely check out her stories because they are amazing.

**Chapter 1: Anxiety All Around**

Kurt stared down at the beautifully patterned cardstock in his hands. He couldn't believe it, really. Rachel, his best friend, was getting married to his step-brother, Finn. They'd all been friends back in school and Kurt had sort of always known that Finn and Rachel would get together in the end. They really were like their own little fairytale in a deeply dysfunctional way. He was flying back to Ohio for the wedding in a few hours and he was dreading it. Not the whole seeing Rachel or Finn. He hadn't seen them in a long time and he knew that it would be good to see them… even if Rachel was, most likely, going to be her usual insufferable self multiplied by a hundred owing to her impending nuptials. What he was really dreading was seeing the best man, Jonathan Freeman.

It had been two years since Kurt had last seen Jonathan and he was actually quite content about that. Mostly. Seven years of his life were wasted on that man and then out of the blue, Jonathan just dumped him. No reason at all… just dumped him. Kurt had been heartbroken. It was then, after countless days of sad movies and Haagen-Daas, that he had decided to move to New York. He had planned to go after high school, but that didn't end up working out for him in the end. Rachel was going to go with him, but she decided to stay behind with Finn. He understood why she wanted to stay. She loved Finn. He was happy for her but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less if she went with him or not. He was in New York now, and it was everything he had ever wanted and hoped it would be. He was free to become a famous designer and not have anyone to hold him back from whatever it was he wanted to do—just like his father had told him.

He glanced over the script and sighed. Kurt Hummel and date. That one had been a bit of a challenge for him. Kurt hadn't dated anyone since Jonathan; call him pathetic, he didn't care. Jonathan breaking up with him had really shaken him and he just didn't feel comfortable enough around anyone to actually take a chance and risk his heart getting broken again.

He turned his head on the pillow and stared at the torn-out pages from the New York Times, thanking his lucky stars that Tina had a job there. He just honestly hoped that she had been right about this guy, this Blaine Anderson. She had gushed about him over the phone to Kurt one night, going on and on about how he was super good looking and how she thought that he would be perfect for Kurt. It was that point in their conversation that Kurt made a comment about Blaine being straight—he was an escort for hire after all. Tina simply shrugged him off, saying that she knew for a fact that Blaine was gay and that he would sweep him off his feet.

He still thanked her for everything though. He was appreciative. He couldn't go to this wedding by himself. Seeing Jon, having to spend time with him… Kurt needed someone there to distract him from the feelings. He realized he could have asked Tina or one of his other close friends, but he wanted to make Jonathan suffer for just dumping him for no reason. He had spoken to Blaine briefly on the phone to discuss the situation and to give him all of the details that he'd need to know. He was still shocked that Blaine had even agreed to go with him. Grateful, but still shocked. The conversation had been short, Blaine informing him that he'd meet Kurt on the plane as he had some business to take care of. Kurt understood that, and didn't want to make Blaine feel like he was obligated to take him to the airport. He would have liked to have given Blaine a little more in the way of details about his family and the whole Jonathan situation, but he would just have to deal with it.

After stretching, he got up and walked into his bathroom, picked up his toothbrush and soon began brushing vigorously, the sound of running water soothing his anxiety. He was a little nervous… all right, he was very nervous. Nervous about seeing Jonathan again; nervous about meeting Blaine; especially nervous about this whole making-Jonathan-jealous-by-bringing-Blaine. He just wanted to survive the wedding, get back to New York in one piece and relatively unhurt emotionally.

As the sound of the phone interrupted his thoughts, he swore to himself. Of course someone would call while he was brushing his teeth and couldn't answer the phone. There was nothing he could do about it, so he kept up the furious brushing and stared down into the sink basin, hearing the beep of his answering machine as he turned off the tap, and then there was talking.

"_Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at your place and talk on our way to the airport. I know you wanted to fill me in on everything, but don't worry about it. We'll figure it out. I'm sending a bike messenger to pick up my ticket. Just remember to relax. This trip is going to go fine. Relax."_

About halfway through the message, Kurt had stopped brushing and was staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't know why he had stopped. There was just something so calming about Blaine's voice that made Kurt stop what he was doing and just… listen.

The buzzer rang out in his apartment, signaling the arrival of the bike messenger and he quickly spat out the toothpaste and ran towards his office. Grabbing the envelope containing the ticket, he quickly scrawled Blaine's name across the front, sealing it after. Quickly, he made his way back towards the door, narrowly avoiding tripping over the pair of shoes he'd kicked off the night. Schooling himself for a moment, he quickly pasted on a smile as he opened the door.

"Sorry, I wasn't quite ready for you," he said, smiling wider at the well-toned messenger. Tentatively, he extended the envelope out and immediately felt the pull as the messenger took hold of the other end, and suddenly found himself explaining its contents. "It's a ticket. A plane ticket for a date. My date. To my best friend's wedding."

"You're gonna have to let go," the messenger said, pulling on it once more and looking at Kurt like he was more than a little crazy.

"I'm gonna need you to help me," Kurt said, and he sighed gratefully as he felt the paper slip out of his grip and the messenger left in a flurry.

Once the messenger had left, it was a mad dash around his apartment, gathering up last minute items and stuffing them into various bags and changing his outfit. Finally, he placed all of his bags by the door and surveyed the apartment one last time. It would have to do. He jumped a little when the door buzzed again, and cleared his throat as he pressed the button for the intercom.

"Come on up," he said, grabbing one of his bags. Kurt wished he could have cleaned up his apartment more; he hated leaving it not to his standards. He knew that nothing would be out of place once he returned, but he also knew that it would be gnawing at him the entire time he was in Ohio. He'd be thinking about the pile of sketches that were left on his desk unfiled or the stacks of magazines that littered his coffee table. The fact that he had a fern sitting in his sink in the kitchen to catch the sunlight… that was going to bother him. He knew that plant wouldn't make it, and thought about going to move it but there was a knocking at the door and there was no longer any time.

"Mr. Hummel?" the driver asked when Kurt opened the door.

"Yes, that's me. Um…" he trailed off, looking at all of his luggage, "I'll help you."

The cab ride to the airport wasn't as long as he expected it to be. Soon enough, he was sitting at the terminal, bags already checked, and on the phone with one of his coworkers, who seemed to be having a major crisis. "I can't do anything from here, Amy. I'm at the airport. No, I can't come in. My bags are already checked," he said, crossing one arm over his chest. He listened patiently as Amy rattled on about fittings and various designs and finally, she stopped. "Amy, take a breath. Those designs are beautiful, I checked over them myself. The fitting should go as planned unless the model's gained weight and if that happens to be the case, then find another one who'll fit the dress. That shouldn't be a problem. And relax. It'll go fine and I'll be back soon."

"_Kurt, wait…"_

"They're calling for my flight. Don't worry. Just do what I said and everything will be fine," he instructed, hanging up and making his way towards the gate. One of the many perks that came with being a designer and flying to various countries for shows meant frequent flier miles and that, in turn, meant being able to splurge on seats in first class.

He sat down and crossed his legs, drumming his fingers along his knee. He shifted slightly, staring out the window, then he faced the front again. He picked up the safety manual and thumbed through it, albeit nervously.

"First time flying?" a woman across from him asked, her expression kind.

He smiled and brought the manual down slightly, looking at her over the top of it. "My best friend is getting married and the best man is my ex. In case I chicken out I wanted to know where exits are," he explained, his smile growing sheepish.

The woman nodded slightly and brought her glass to her lips, taking a dainty sip and averting her eyes towards the front of the plane. Kurt could have slapped himself. He was so pathetic. That poor woman. He wanted to apologize to her but he knew that would only make it worse. He'd just end up rambling even more and that would not end well. Shaking himself a little, he stood up and walked towards the stewardess, who turned toward him with a bright smile and a tray of complimentary champagne. Gratefully accepting a glass, he downed it in one gulp and at the stewardess' questioning expression quickly explained, "I'm not a knuckler. In fact, I fly all the time. It's just that any second now my date is going to sit down in 3B and I need him to look really, really good today."

"Hello, 3B," the stewardess murmured, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

Following her gaze, he turned slowly and made his way back to his seat. He was greeted by a glass of champagne being placed in his hand and a warm, "hello."

Kurt smiled. "Hi," he breathed.

Blaine was… gorgeous. Kurt had to hand it to Tina: she knew what she was talking about when she said that he was amazingly good looking. He wasn't as tall as the men that Kurt had dated in the past, but he didn't care. Kurt took in his hair—the most luscious curls that Kurt had ever seen on a person—and plump lips curled up into a smirk, before being entirely distracted by his eyes. They were entrancing; a golden honey brown and seemingly filled with warmth. Kurt realized that he was still standing there, staring awkwardly. He smiled again as Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, holding it firmly in his own. They sat down in their seats and Kurt's grip hadn't loosened on Blaine's hand.

He slowly let go and settled into his seat. This was already going so smoothly. If Kurt didn't seem pathetic enough to him over the phone, he couldn't even imagine how he looked right now.

"You know those families where you love them even though they're insane?" he asked, looking at Blaine over the seat, and saw him nod. "Mine's not like that."

As he turned to face the front of the plane where the stewardess was beginning the safety demonstration he himself could have performed from memory, he closed his eyes. God, he was an idiot. Feeling the need to explain, he shifted around to face Blaine once more. "I love my dad though… and my step-mother… though, she's not really family… more like a hostage."

He turned in his seat again, facing the front of the plane. As he reached up to switch on the air supply the fasten seat belt sign lit up, and Kurt promptly buckled himself in for the long haul. He set his hand on the arm rest and began absent-mindedly tapping his fingers as the plane began it's taxi to the runway. Kurt had never understood the reasoning behind having to board a plane on one side of the airport and having it take off on the other side, though he supposed there had to be logic behind it somewhere.

The runway was starting to rush past his window, indicating that the plane was beginning its ascent towards Ohio. He should have visited before this. It was a big deal, seeing Jonathan again. Yes, he had been dumped, but it was more than that. They had been engaged. Jonathan had asked Kurt to marry him and of course Kurt had said yes. He didn't regret it because he had loved him but Kurt didn't understand why, after seven years of dating—after _proposing_—Jonathan would just leave him flat with no explanation. It didn't make sense and, if Kurt had to be honest, there were two reasons why he was going. Well, three. He wanted to support Rachel and Finn. They deserved to be happy. The second was he wanted to make Jonathan jealous but the most important reason… Kurt wanted to know why he had been dumped.

Kurt hadn't noticed the plane had left the ground and was now comfortably gaining altitude on its journey to Columbus International. He made a glance at the window and sighed. He might as well quit thinking about Jonathan because it would only make him more anxious than he already was. Closing his eyes, he let the steady hum of the engine soothe his nerves.

The plane ride was longer than Kurt had expected and he must have fallen asleep at some point. He came around to the sound of the pilot announcing their descent and he sat up in his seat, turning to look at Blaine again.

"Good morning," Blaine said, smiling before turning to look out the window.

Kurt smiled and turned, facing the front again. Upon pulling out his phone and seeing his reflection he closed his eyes and sighed, placing a hand over his face. He looked horrid. God, he looked right at Blaine and he looked like some form of night troll. He studied his face in the phone screen again. Was that drool? Had he drooled on himself and then stared right at Blaine? What was wrong with him? He grabbed a Kleenex from his bag and quickly wiped his face clean. He'd have to do a number on his face that night in order to make up for that moment that just happened.

When the plane had finally landed and finished its taxi into the terminal, Kurt grabbed his carry-ons and stood up, looking at Blaine again. How was he still so perfectly coiffed and put-together after that flight? It wasn't a long one, but he still looked just as pristine as he had when Kurt first laid eyes on him. Meanwhile, Kurt swore his hair was unkempt and he still felt like he had drool on his face. Blaine had assured him that he looked fine but Kurt was going to change anyway. Blaine went to get their bags and Kurt hurried to a restroom to change. He had originally worn a simple and classic black suit with a black tie, and opted to change into a cream colored suit with a navy tie. He checked himself over in the mirror again before deeming himself worthy of leaving the restroom.

Blaine was waiting for him outside, leaning casually against a luggage cart piled high with Kurt's bags. Kurt stared at him. "Blaine, tell me you're not wearing that."

Blaine looked down at himself. "I am," he said simply, straightening up and pushing the cart ahead of them with ease.

"It's just… that tie… it's the same color as my suit. It looks like someone cut a yard of fabric off it and made your tie out of it. Now, I'm all for matching, but this is—it's too matchy-matchy," he exclaimed, waving his hand between them for emphasis.

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt. "You think we're trying too hard."

"Yes."

"Let me tell you something," he began, meeting Kurt's gaze dead-on, "you look people in the eye; they'll never notice what you're wearing."

Kurt just stared after him as Blaine backed the cart through the terminal doors and started helping the driver of a waiting cab unload the bags into the trunk. After gathering his senses, he followed and offered to help but Blaine simply held out his hand, motioning for Kurt to take it. Kurt placed his hand in his and was led to the cab, where Blaine opened the door for him and closed it after Kurt was seated comfortably inside.

Kurt watched as Blaine made his way around the cab and joined him in the backseat. He still wasn't keen on this tie and suit thing. Correction: he didn't like it at all. He wasn't about to go into this looking like he had designed his own suit and made Blaine a tie to go with it. The cab pulled away from the curb and Kurt gave him the name and location of the restaurant.

A few minutes passed, and Kurt's discomfort kept gnawing at him. Finally, he sighed and turned to Blaine.

"I'm not showing up in matching outfits. We're going to have to stop somewhere so I can change." He leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Could you pull over somewhere, please?"


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Author Notes:** I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and to every one who saved this story as a favorite or put it on their alerts list. It really means a lot to me that you all are enjoying it. Also, a big thank you to my beta, borogroves. She is amazing, check out her stories on here. Also, if you guys have any questions about the story or just want to ask me anything, you can find me at treetiesandcandycanecapris (dot) tumblr (dot) com.

**Chapter 2:** First Impressions

Blaine sighed and checked his watch. Kurt had been in the bathroom for over five minutes changing into yet another suit. How many did he have with him? Well, Blaine reasoned, he did have about ten bags, so he could have brought a fair amount.

"I'm sorry. I promise, this is the last one," Kurt called from inside the bathroom. "I know you must think… oh, who knows what you think."

Blaine sighed again. "Look, I know that this is important for you, but you're a great-looking guy and you've got everything going for you."

"Don't patronize me; I feel like crap and if I'm going to feel like crap, I want to look hot doing it," Kurt said, straightening his suit jacket in front of Blaine.

"Mission accomplished," Blaine said, staring up at him from his seat on the small couch.

Kurt's expression was shocked. "Really?" he asked, looking down at the suit before shaking his head. (Added this in to make his indecision a little more apparent.) "Don't get too attached," he said, retreating back into the bathroom.

"I prefer the one with the red tie."

Blaine looked up at the voice and saw a petite waitress. "I'll, uh, let him know."

A few more minutes ticked by and Blaine was about ready to call out to make sure that Kurt hadn't strangled himself with the many button down shirts he had carted in with him when he heard the voice.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, walking out of the bathroom yet again and standing in front of Blaine.

"Hmm," Blaine mumbled.

"Hmm, nice look or hmm, gorgeous, I was insane to let you go?" Kurt asked, complete with a dramatic pose.

"Well, I'd sleep with you," the same waitress said, smiling.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a face that seemed to shout 'ABORT' and he couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked into the restaurant. Kurt had finally settled upon a charcoal-colored suit with a deep red silk tie and a clean, crisp white shirt and Blaine was still in his original outfit. Kurt didn't really mind, though—Blaine looked stunning. Kurt still couldn't believe he was just as perfect as when he first sat down on the plane.

Kurt looked at his surroundings, already spotting a few people he knew. That nervous feeling was coming back in waves now and he felt as if he was going to drown in it. "I don't know if I can do this," he gulped.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's back, leading him forward slowly. "You're never going to be sure of anything, but we do have to go inside."

Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and gripped it. He needed to hold onto something and Blaine was already starting to calm him just by being there. Walking forward towards the coat and hat check, Kurt swore to himself. He saw Puck coming straight for him. Great. Just what he needed. He was probably already drunk.

"Hey, Kurt," Puck greeted, hugging him tightly and then swiftly letting him go.

Kurt smiled. "Hi, Puck."

He watched as Puck shifted a little and leaned in closer. "You know, this should have been for you. And, can you believe that Jon's the best man? I mean, come on, I should have been the best man and you know that."

Kurt nodded. "Have you met Blaine?" he asked, grabbing onto Blaine's arm and smiling.

Blaine extended his hand. "Hi."

"What's up, dude?" Puck said in return, strongly gripping Blaine's hand. "So, do you work with Kurt?"

"Oh, excuse us." Kurt smiled, leading Blaine in the opposite direction.

"Is it something kinky?" Puck called after them.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Yeah, Puck hadn't changed. And he _was_ kind of wishing that Puck was the best man. At least Kurt wouldn't feel incredibly awkward the entire time. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the coat room. Neither of them were wearing overcoats but he needed a quiet place to talk to Blaine before he led him into the snake pit.

He stopped and turned, staring at Blaine. "All right, we need a story. You're… a therapist, we just started dating, and you're crazy about me."

He let go of Blaine's hand and dug into his pocket. "Count it, six thousand, even." He handed Blaine the envelope and nervously crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I trust you," Blaine said, taking the envelope.

"No… count it," Kurt said, stopping him from putting it away.

Blaine sighed. "All right." He took the money out of the envelope and began scrolling it through his fingers, counting as the bills flew by, Kurt counting along with him just to make sure.

"I'll tell you what, I'll cover expenses, but if you want to be intimate, we talk money first," Blaine said, gruffly, still thumbing through the bills.

Kurt scoffed. "That won't be an issue, believe me. I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant." He instantly wanted to slap himself. Why had he said that out loud? Blaine was giving him a look that Kurt couldn't even decipher. "I'm sorry. No offense."

Blaine folded the bills back into the envelope and placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Do me a favor? Quit apologizing. If you just look at this as a simple business transaction, maybe you won't feel so compelled to keep saying sorry."

"Sorry," Kurt spat out, looking at the floor.

"It's also really annoying," Blaine commented lightly as he headed for the door.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. What had just happened? Did Blaine just insult him? He turned around and followed Blaine out of the coat room, immediately grabbing his hand as they headed towards the bar area. He scanned the room before entering it fully. This was going to be harder than he thought; there were just so many people. So many people he knew and so many he didn't. At least those people didn't have any knowledge about his sad life, but there were still a lot of people who did.

"Kurt, what happened to you? I thought maybe something went wrong and you couldn't get here," Burt said, wrapping his arms around his son in a tight hug.

"Wow, Dad, you haven't changed. Still worrying about me," Kurt said, hugging him back.

"Well, now that you're up in the big city, I need to keep tabs on you somehow." Burt smiled, letting go of Kurt and turning toward Blaine. "And who's this?"

"Hi, I'm the new guy. Great to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted him warmly, shaking the older man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. This is my wife, Carole," Burt said, stepping to the side slightly, revealing Carole.

She came up and enveloped both of them in a hug. "All right, this is a marathon, not a sprint. We've got welcome cocktails today, young people in the park followed by the parties, and then Friday is the picnic and rehearsal dinner." She sped on, leading them deeper into the sea of people. "And since you have so foolishly left no time for jet lag at all, you two need to hydrate."

Kurt nodded. "We will, Carole." He looked to his father again, who was still smiling as he joined Carole.

"Kurt!"

He turned at the sound of his name and saw Rachel running towards him, her arms outstretched. "Kurt! Oh, I'm getting married! Oh, Kurtsy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt said, awkwardly trying to hug her back as she started spinning them in circles.

"Oh, I missed you so much! Gosh, who's the hunky, huh? Nice!" she said, squeezing him and then letting him go, running off towards someone else shouting at them.

Kurt stood there, staring at her and then turned back to Blaine, who was holding a drink for him.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully taking it from Blaine and bringing it to his lips.

He heard the clinking of glass and turned in his spot, facing a small stage that was set up. Knowing that this was for Rachel, there was going to be a stage. He wouldn't be surprised if she serenaded everyone with various wedding songs. He saw two men standing there, smiling at everyone and his face paled.

"Oh sweet Jesus, who gave those men an amp?" Kurt muttered as the Berry's took the small stage that was set up.

"All right, it's finally working. Everyone have a drink? Welcome, friends and family. Hiram and I are so happy that you're here to celebrate with us as we welcome Finn and the Hummel-Hudsons into our family," Leroy Berry said, smiling.

"You know, it's funny. We thought that we would have had the chance to plan a wedding already," Hiram said, directing his gaze towards Kurt and lingering there. "We had good reason to hope and we were very close, but as you know, that crashed and burned."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kurt felt a hand rest on the small of his back. He cast his eyes towards his feet as the Berry's continued their dueling speeches. He could feel the eyes on him, everyone just staring and thinking all of the things he had thought at one point or another for the past two years. The hand on his back was gently rubbing small circles and he glanced back, seeing that Blaine was watching the Berry's compete with each other, telling the story of how Kurt had almost had a wedding and all the while doing his level best to soothe Kurt. Then, suddenly, there was a piano being played discordantly. Kurt's head shot up and he saw Jonathan, standing by the piano, one hand resting on the keys and smiling sheepishly.

"To the bride and groom!" Burt cheered, raising the glass in his hand, followed by Carole.

"Yes, to the bride and groom to be. Finn, we're so happy that you fell in love with the girl next door. Our Rachel." Leroy smiled, holding his glass up. "Cheers."

Kurt came out of the bathroom and pulled the jacket down, straightening it. He looked up to see Jonathan standing there in front of him, staring at him. He stopped and smiled tightly. "Jonathan."

Kurt noted the small smile that was playing on Jonathan's lips. "Wow, you look… gorgeous," the other man said, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him all too close.

Kurt's arms were limp at his sides and he simply rested his head on Jonathan's shoulder and closed his eyes, remembering the many times that he had done that; been enveloped in Jonathan's arms. It used to be comforting. Right now, he wasn't so sure it was anymore. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. So many times, Kurt would just sit in his apartment and replay the entire relationship over and over in his mind, trying to see what he had done to warrant Jonathan's sudden dislike. Kurt never came up with anything. He couldn't find anything wrong. He hadn't been needy or too cutesy or too over bearing. Kurt felt that he was the perfect partner. Apparently, he had been wrong.

He felt Jonathan let go and he stood there, only a few inches away from his ex-fiancé, just staring at him. Kurt did have to admit that he still looked amazing. Why couldn't he have gotten fat or started going bald? That would have made this easier for him.

"How've you been, Ku—"

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Kurt, Kurt!"

Kurt felt himself being pulled away from Jonathan and into a hug. He smiled. "Hi, Santana."

"Where the hell have you been? I have gynecologists that call more often than you do," she told him, pulling away slightly.

"You have more than one gynecologist?" he asked, a tad uncomfortably.

"Of course! You have to play them off against each other; otherwise they think you're easy," she said, winking at him and then turning to Jonathan. "Hello, asshole. Listen, since you dumped my friend here brutally and without cause, you won't mind if I steal him away from you, will you? Thanks."

She dragged Kurt down the hallway and back towards the main room.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered, sighing in relief as they entered the main room once more.

"I wasn't saving you from him; I was saving you from yourself," she told him, taking a quick sip of her drink. "You, my friend, are too freaking nice."

Kurt couldn't really say when he and Santana started getting closer. It was probably around the same time that he and Rachel started drifting apart. Through high school he and Rachel had their ups and downs like any friendship, but she was undoubtedly his best friend. After a few years of dating Jonathan, though, they started to not spend as much time with each other. Kurt chalked it up to both of them having significant others at the time. He knew that once you entered a relationship with someone, you'd spend more time with them and not who you normally did. Kurt was prepared for that and he really didn't mind it. He was in love with Jonathan and was more than happy to be spending more time with him.

Just when he was beginning to feel the strain on his relationship with Rachel, he had bumped into Santana at a bar. She was there to listen to his problems about Rachel and being in a relationship. She actually helped him through a lot. When Jonathan dumped him, Santana was the first person he had called. It also seemed like she was more upset than he was. She was shouting obscenities into the phone and he couldn't help but smile through his tears, happy to know that at least someone out there cared.

Kurt picked up another drink and downed it in one gulp. "By the way, did you bring a date?

"Why waste one more minute on that horse's ass when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down is standing right over there?" she gasped, ignoring Kurt's question and looking at Blaine. "What does he do for a living?"

"Therapist," Kurt said, staring at Blaine along with Santana.

Blaine turned around and saw them looking. He winked in their direction and then turned back to the ladies that he was talking to.

"Oh god, I think I just came," Santana deadpanned.

"I thought you were a lesbian?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good body when I see one," she clarified, shrugging one shoulder and smirking up at him in a way that was positively filthy.

Standing at the bar with Blaine, Kurt was doing everything in his power to avoid the gazes. It wasn't going so well. Every now and then he would glance up in a direction and see at least one person staring at him with a sympathetic, pitying look plastered on their face. He hated being pitied. He was a strong person. He wasn't some… precious doll that had to be taken care of. Sure, he liked to be taken care of, but who didn't?

He reached his hand out and picked up the gin that Blaine had ordered for him. The glass hadn't even touched his lips when a voice came screeching to his ears.

"Can I have that?"

Turning his head, his eyes rested on Rachel. She did look amazing; he had to hand it to her. He was so happy that she had opted to not wear anything from her high school collection. The look was still very her, though. He placed the glass back down onto the bar in the space between them. Expecting her to pick it up, he started to turn away when he heard a low noise that made his head snap back in her direction. Rachel was now moving her fingers and smiling. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gently pushed the glass towards her. She plucked a straw from a nearby holder and placed it in the drink, taking a dainty sip.

Kurt turned back towards the bartender, intending to order another drink, when Blaine gave him his and ordered himself another one. _Well, at least someone's selfless_, Kurt thought, taking the glass from Blaine and smiling a little.

"Kurt, you know why I love this?" Rachel asked, reaching her hand across the bar.

"Because the world finally has a reason to revolve around you?" Kurt countered, placing his hand on top of hers and smiling.

"Exactly." She grinned, squeezing his hand lightly before letting it go.

Finn came up behind Rachel and placed his arms around her waist. "And how is my future wife?"

"Perfect, I'm all ginny," she said, tapping his nose with her finger.

Kurt wanted to gag. It was so sickeningly sweet and he just didn't know if he could take any more of it. He brought his hands together and placed them under his chin, staring at them with wide eyes as they kissed. He was surprised he hadn't vomited yet, but carefully arranged his features into a mask of indifference as they both turned to look at him.

"I'm just the luckiest guy on earth," Finn said, smiling.

Kurt felt Blaine's arm around his shoulder and saw his hand in his periphery. Kurt grabbed it and leaned into him, returning their happy and contented look.

"Well, I'll dance to that," Rachel said, bringing their arms together in a tango pose, thus causing them to fall to the ground.

Kurt leaned forward to make sure they were all right, but they bounced right back up.

"You see, that's what he gets for not taking dance lessons until two days before the wedding," Rachel laughed.

"Come on, who takes lessons for a wedding?" Finn asked, incredulously.

"Just about everybody," Blaine commented, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

Finn just stared at him, disbelieving. "You're kidding?"

"Look, we'll go with you," Blaine reassured him.

"I don't even know you, hunky dunky, and I love you already," Rachel said, picking up her glass and taking a drink.

Having his parents drive them back to the house had not been Kurt's idea. He was comfortable with taking a cab, but his father had all but insisted on driving them—they were going to the same place after all. Kurt did find the drive a little comforting, though, seeing his old neighborhood and how much it hadn't changed. Kurt loved change but he was happy that this place had remained constant, untouched. Unloading all of Kurt's bags had proved a challenge for the foursome, but in the end they managed.

The house was the same, too. Kurt walked up the stairs to his old room, gently peeking in the door. It had been untouched other than some light dusting here and there. He smiled awkwardly, looking at his parents and Blaine, an uncomfortable silence befalling them.

"Thanks again for having me," Blaine interjected smoothly.

"Don't mention it. Although, to be honest, I didn't even know you existed," Burt said, looking between them both.

Kurt shifted his weight onto his left leg. "Um, where is Blaine going to sleep?" he directed at his father. After a few moments of silence he turned to Blaine. "My father has this rule about two unmarried people sleeping in the –"

"Nonsense. He'll just stay with you," Burt said, pushing the bags he had carried further onto the landing near Kurt's door. "My son seems to think that I live in the dark ages or something."

Kurt's eyes were wide. He hadn't been expecting that, at all, and wasn't sure what to think about it. Maybe he'd sneak into Finn's room and—no, God, no. With the way Finn kept his room, who knew what was living in there? He watched as his parents turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving him and Blaine alone on the landing.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, gently pushing the door open with his sock-clad foot and heading in.

Kurt followed him, picking up another bag and setting it on the far side of the room near the bathroom. It was quiet, for which Kurt was actually quite thankful. He didn't know if he could talk about the sleeping arrangements just yet. He still needed to figure out if he'd be sneaking out to sleep on the couch and then sneaking back in so his parents didn't think anything was strange. Blaine had set the rest of the bags near the one on the far side of the room, while Kurt picked one up and placed it on his bed.

"Hanson?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's voice and saw that he was standing in front of the open closet that Kurt rarely used when he lived there, a Hanson poster still taped on the inside. Blaine was smirking and Kurt all but ran over to the door and tore the poster off of it. He didn't say anything to Blaine. He crumpled up the poster, grabbed his skin care bag and walked into the bathroom, tossing the poster into the trash bin to his left. "Everyone only knows their greatest hits. Some of their lesser known ballads are extremely poignant," he muttered, mostly to himself.

He set the bag on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Planes did not do him justice. He began an abbreviated version of his skin regime, knowing as he did that there were still a few things to discuss with Blaine. Kurt picked out a cleaning cloth and closed his eyes, feeling the cool cleanser against his skin. It was soothing and that was something Kurt needed.

"Is that a habit from ballet class or from a lifetime of walking on eggshells?"

Kurt's head snapped to look at Blaine, who was sitting comfortably on Kurt's bed, watching him curiously. Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to his own feet; he hadn't realized that he was up on his tip-toes. He used to do that all of the time when he was younger, before he grew those extra inches into the man he was today. It just must be subconscious for him now.

He walked towards the door. "I never took ballet." He kicked the door closed with his right foot and turned back to the mirror.

He sighed. This was going to be hard at best and extremely awkward at worst. Why didn't he just decline? Oh yeah, Rachel was his best friend even though he hadn't had a conversation with her since he left for New York two years ago. She also wanted him to be her man of honor. That was something he had to think about long and hard. He knew that Jonathan was going to be the best man. He and Finn were best friends and it was expected that Finn would ask Jonathan.

Finn hadn't known anything, either. He had been just as shocked as Kurt had been when Jonathan had dumped him. Finn wanted to confront Jon about it, but Kurt told him not to. It wouldn't have done either of them any good and Kurt had been hurting at the time. He didn't even want to hear Jonathan's name. Instead, he and Finn cooked. Well, Kurt cooked, Finn ate.

After a few minutes, Kurt looked at himself. It would have to do for now. He opened the door again and saw that Blaine was now standing, looking at all of the pictures and books that Kurt had on his shelves. Kurt started digging through his bag again, unpacking.

"You mind if I take a quick shower?" Blaine asked. "I want to wash off the smell of the plane."

Kurt didn't look up. "Yeah, go ahead." He wanted to get the majority of his things unpacked, especially his suits. Those had to be hung. They'd wrinkle if they weren't and he couldn't have that. He quickly pulled out a few loose papers and tossed them idly on the bed.

"How did you know that was me?"

At this, Kurt looked up. Blaine was pointing towards the papers and he glanced over. The New York Times. He mentally slapped himself for being so careless. "I have a friend at the magazine."

"So much for anonymity," Blaine muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off.

Kurt looked up and then quickly looked away. Why was he undressing there? Why wasn't he doing that in the bathroom… with the door shut?

Blaine smirked at Kurt's fidgeting. "Go ahead, take a look. It's part of the package."

Kurt looked at Blaine again and started laughing. It was quite possibly the world's most uncomfortable laugh. He instantly shut up in fear of saying something after the horrid laugh. He didn't let his eyes linger, but he kept glancing up. Blaine's pants were off and he was folding them at the crease. Well, at least he knew how to fold suit pants properly.

He started walking towards the bathroom, humming the notes of "MMMBOP" as he made his way past Kurt. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Blaine but instead was greeted by Blaine tugging off his briefs and turning on the water.

His mouth had dropped open and he whipped his head back. He had just seen Blaine's ass. He wasn't supposed to have seen that. He was supposed to have glared at Blaine who was supposed to be smirking at him… not taking off his underwear and stepping into the shower.

"Hey, could you bring me my shampoo?" Blaine called.

"Shampoo, got it!" Kurt called back, grabbing the bottle and all but running into the bathroom to hand it over.

He walked back out and grabbed the torn out pages of the New York Times and turned on his heel, heading back into the bathroom. He stood against the door-frame and cleared his throat, "Um… the part where you were a sexual surrogate and then started to… branch out… is that really true?"

Kurt couldn't believe how awkward he was being. He should be confident about this. It was just a normal conversation between two grown adults… one of whom was just being incredibly awkward and stupid. He walked into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet lid when Blaine began to speak.

"The real story? My mother was a hippie and a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me," he said, peeking out from behind the curtain and then closing it again. "So, as an adult, I needed to find way to experience intimacy and sex but with rules that couldn't be violated."

Kurt just stared at the curtain, his jaw hanging open. "Wow," he muttered, still staring.

Blaine peeked out again, smirking. "I'm just screwing with you."

Kurt glared slightly, grabbed a towel and tossed it at Blaine. "You shit."

The tap was turned off and the water stopped flowing. Kurt grabbed the pages and brought them to his face, turning on the seat to face the wall behind him. "Okay, this part, you say, and I quote, 'Every person has the exact love life they want'." The shower curtain had been flung open and he turned in his spot on the toilet seat. "I think that's a broad generalizATION!" He shouted the last part, eyes wide with the sight before him.

Blaine was completely, stark naked. Just standing there in front of him. No clothes… no towel covering him… dripping wet… and naked. Kurt was just staring at him… Well, not him, really… _it._ Kurt covered his mouth and turned around, facing the wall. He glanced back again. Was he really still standing there naked? Yes. Yes he was.

He turned back towards the wall, covering his eyes. "Do you honestly believe that I want to be single and miserable? Do you think that I want to be hung up on some guy who led me on for years and just dumped me out of the blue?"

"Well, first of all, there's no such thing as 'out of the blue' and second of all, yeah," Blaine said, drying his hair with the towel and shoving the curls out of his face.

Kurt's upper body turned and he stared at Blaine's face in disbelief. "What?"

"When you're ready to let go, you will." Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist, still looking into Kurt's eyes. "Till then…" He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, Kurt's eyes following him.

A few hours had passed and Kurt stared at his bed. Blaine was on the right side of it, already settled in and starting to fall asleep. He was naked. Well, he had boxer briefs on, but that was still not enough clothing for Kurt to be comfortable with. Thus, Kurt was piling the pillows and extra blankets between them, creating a barrier. He didn't want to roll over in the middle of the night and feel something that he shouldn't be feeling.

"So, when you were talking to Jonathan before, how did he sound?" Kurt asked, uneasily, still packing up the barrier between them.

Blaine turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes at Kurt's actions. "Like a harmless, self-absorbed toolbox," he commented.

Kurt stopped and huffed. "Seriously."

"He sounded tormented," Blaine said, shifting as Kurt kept piling the pillows.

"Tormented how? Like he's jealous that I'm here with someone else, or like he regrets throwing away our life together?" Kurt asked, plopping another pillow in-between them.

He looked over and saw that Blaine's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Kurt watched for a moment as Blaine's chest rose and fell. It was actually kind of sweet. He shook his head and shoved one last pillow on the top and picked up the blankets on his side of the bed, sliding in between them and glancing up for a moment.

He sat up on his side and reached over the barrier, looking at Blaine. "H-hey Blaine…" he whispered.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting an answer, he rolled back and almost fell right off of the bed but caught himself and pulled himself back in, wrapping the blanket around him.

He sighed and crossed his arms over the blankets, staring up at the ceiling. "He seems more mature."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hen Party

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my life has been so crazy with university and exams and graduation. Yes, I am graduating! Woo! But, I did have time (during my breaks from my portfolio writing) to finish this up for you all. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much I did writing it. I also just noticed that I stupid forgot to do a disclaimer! So, yes, I own nothing, Ryan Murphy owns all. Also, a huge thank you to my wonderful, amazing, beautiful beta, Kayla; you are a goddess, my love! Onto the story!

**Chapter 3: **The Hen Party

"Run, you fat bastard!" Jonathan yelled at Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was still shocked that he had dated him for seven years. They were playing baseball and as everyone knew, Kurt was terrible. He really didn't understand the premise and the only thing he really liked were the uniforms.

He watched as Rachel ran around the bases and Santana grabbed his arm, jumping up and down shouting at Rachel to run faster. In the middle of her run she stopped, removed her shoes quickly, and started running again, with more speed.

Kurt started jumping along with Santana, "Come on, Rachel! Hurry up! Come on!"

She ran across home plate, her foot tapping it as she ran to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the cheering that she was receiving from her teammates. They were all laughing and smiling and Kurt was simply terrified. So many times he had tried to play this game and he had gotten hit in the face, hit himself with the bat... Any way of injuring himself, Kurt had managed.

"Awesome, Rachel!" Finn shouted, throwing an excited fist into the air.

"Finn!" Jonathan scolded.

"What? That was an awesome hit," Finn defended.

Santana walked up to the plate and took the bat from Blaine. She hurriedly shoved it between her legs, holding it in place as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail that was worthy of her old cheerleading days back in school. She pulled on her hair, tightening the elastic hair tie and grabbed the bat again.

"Are you ready, Santana?" Jonathan asked, popping his right hip out and waiting.

"Fuck off, Jonny Boy," she said, adjusting her top and standing at the plate, ready.

Kurt watched as Jonathan effortlessly pitched the ball and Santana hit it with ease, getting to first base, where Finn was standing guard.

"Come on, Kurt, you're up," Blaine said, looking at him and holding out the bat.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to be playing baseball because he hated all kinds of sports but this was different. He needed to make Jonathan jealous to make him feel horrible. He needed to make Jonathan feel guilty for just up and leaving him with no reason at all.

Kurt smirked and picked up a bottle of water: he had a plan and he knew it was going to work. How could it not work? He twisted the cap off and took a drink from it, accidentally spilling some on his shirt. He looked down at it, confused slightly, and then looked at Blaine who was giving him a look that said, 'really, Kurt? That's what you're going with?' Kurt didn't pay any mind to that look. He was sticking with his plan. He knew Jonathan like the back of his hand. This would work.

His shirt was ruined, so he had no other choice than to just remove it and stand there in his undershirt, which conveniently hugged the contours of his lean body.

"You're up, Kurt," Blaine said again.

Kurt glanced at Jonathan before tossing the shirt to Rachel. He was smiling. Kurt knew his plan would work. He walked over to Blaine, taking the bat from him and taking his stance at the plate.

"Be nice to me, Jonathan," Kurt said, waggling his hips.

He stared at Jonathan and immediately wanted to run away as soon as the pitch was thrown and it was hurtling through the air towards his face. He had managed to hit the ball and was ready to run, but Finn immediately caught it, jumping up in the air. He dropped the bat and a scowl immediately formed on his face.

"Out!" Jonathan shouted, jumping up and chest bumping Finn.

"Damn it!" Kurt swore under his breath and threw the bat onto the ground, huffing as he walked back to Rachel and Santana.

"Don't worry about it, Kurtsy," Rachel cooed, patting his shoulder.

He eyed her angrily and sighed, "I should have at least gotten to first base." Santana snorted and Kurt glared at her. "Do not say a word, San."

She held her hands up in mock defense. "Me? Say something? Now, Kurt, when have you ever taken me as the type of person to say something in response to something like that?"

"Blaine! You're up!" Puck shouted from behind the plate.

Blaine walked over and picked up the bat that Kurt had thrown down previously and headed towards the plate. Kurt hurriedly grabbed his hand and pulled him close, so his lips were at Blaine's ear. He set his hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Lose the game," he whispered, looking Blaine in the eye and let his hand run down the length of Blaine's arm before he walked back to Santana and Rachel. He hadn't seen the look that Blaine had given him, but just turned around to see Blaine walking towards the plate.

Blaine stepped up to the plate and took his stance, which Kurt had to admit suited him. Jonathan stared at Kurt for a few moments before turning his attention back to Blaine and almost glaring at him. He threw an incredibly fast pitch that Blaine managed to hit with ease. He dropped the bat and ran the bases, clapping Finn on the back as he ran past him and first base.

"NO!" Jonathan shouted, following the ball as it flew across the sky over his head.

Kurt just stood there, staring with his mouth open as Blaine ran around the bases. How was hitting a home run losing the game? It wasn't. Why didn't he listen to him? Why did no one listen to him? Was there something with his face that just screamed, 'hey, don't listen to me even though I'm telling you something important'? There must have been because it was the only logical reason Kurt could come up with as to why Blaine would just deliberately ignore him.

"Woo! Come on, Blaine! Run!" Rachel shouted, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Run, you sexy monkey!" Santana shouted, jumping a little and grabbing onto Kurt's arm.

Kurt stared at the two of them. What was happening? He didn't know what the hell was going on and he surely didn't know how to react to it all. Blaine ran across home plate and turned back to Kurt, smiling.

"You're supposed to be helping," Kurt muttered, looking at Blaine uneasily.

"Oh, trust me," he said, smirking and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "I am."

Kurt looked at him and then looked out to Jonathan, who was huffing and kicking at the pitcher's mound, swearing to himself. Kurt smirked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. Jonathan's eyes met his and Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt had to admit, it did seem to be making Jonathan insanely jealous and even though he was angry that Blaine didn't listen to him, it had worked out all right in the end. Just seeing Jonathan glaring at the sight of Kurt and Blaine made Kurt somewhat giddy. He smirked and placed another kiss to Blaine's cheek and tightened his hold slightly around Blaine.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked amazing but for some reason he just didn't really want to go out to this party. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Rachel, because he was, but there was just something eating away at him. He glanced to his right and saw Blaine, sitting on the edge of the bed leafing through an old edition of Vogue. Kurt smiled. Yes, Blaine was surely gay. He liked Vogue. That was a plus in Kurt's book. Why was Kurt thinking about giving Blaine a plus? He shouldn't have been. He wasn't even truly dating Blaine and here he was, giving him pluses.

"What's with the pants?" Blaine asked, looking at the short pants that were tucked into the argyle-looking socks that Kurt was sporting.

"It's a golf-themed bachelorette," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes, "I don't understand Rachel's mind sometimes… and I really don't want to understand it."

Blaine chuckled a little, "Well, I'm glad that Finn decided to not give his party a theme."

"You know, you don't have to go to that. I mean, you'll know Puck… sort of, but Finn will probably be with Jonathan and you two had that lovely talk at the engagement party," Kurt started, looking at Blaine as they walked down the stairs towards the door.

"It's not a problem, Kurt. Finn invited me and I said I'd go. I have to act like we're dating and it would be weird if I just decided to stay here while you were out with the girls," Blaine said, opening the front door for Kurt to walk out.

"So, have you ever done a wedding before?" Kurt asked, a little hesitant to hear what the answer might be.

"No. But I have done funerals," Blaine answered, quickly.

"An escort at a funeral? Someone's dead," Kurt blurted, looking at Blaine with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Yeah, imagine facing something like that alone," Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt with sincerity.

"Catch!"

Blaine turned at the sound of the voice and immediately spotted keys being tossed in his direction. He cupped his hands and easily caught them, looking at Kurt's father, Burt.

"Dad, why did you purchase a boat?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Burt chuckled and looked at the two of them. "In the summer, we go to the lake. So, we got a boat."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Just you and Carole? I can't imagine her asking for a boat."

"Hey, Finn and Rachel went with us last year," Burt said, smiling more and continuing to wash his boat.

Blaine smiled a little and looked at Kurt, who was rolling his eyes at father's excuses.

"Make sure he doesn't get lost," Burt said, glancing up at the two of them again.

"We have directions, dad, and I did use to live here. Bye," Kurt said, pulling Blaine towards the car.

Blaine, being the gentleman that he was being paid to be, opened Kurt's door and promptly shut it once Kurt was safely inside. Kurt didn't know if Blaine did it to impress his father or if he just normally did that for his dates. He watched as Blaine made his way around the front of the car and popped into the driver's seat. They backed out of the drive way and headed off towards the bar that Kurt was supposed to be at in about fifteen minutes.

"So, are you ever attracted to your clients?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Look, I know you're interested in what I do, but I really can't discuss other clients," Blaine said, loosely holding onto the steering wheel and glancing at Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Come on! How many of them want to sleep with you?"

Blaine didn't answer him. He just kept quiet until they reached the bar that Kurt had described. He put the car in park and looked at Kurt who was staring intently at the building. You could tell by the way the anxiety was written on his face that he really didn't want to go in there. Blaine grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine. "But first, I want you to show me," he said, getting out of the car and walking over to Blaine's door.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, watching him practically run around the car to open Blaine's door. "I'm not doing this."

Kurt scoffed, "please, you're like the Yoda of escorts. Getting you on the phone was harder than getting into college."

Blaine smiled a little at the reference. "No, I don't play games. No gimmicks," he started. "It's much more…"

Kurt watched his face. He was trying to think of the proper word. "Subtle?" Kurt supplied, with a slight smirk of his own to match Blaine's.

"It's not about me. It's about you," Blaine answered, pointing at Kurt for emphasis.

"Come on, show me," Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine out of the car and setting his things on the roof.

Blaine sighed again and shut the door. "What's holding me back… I think it's the words 'morally repugnant'," he said, smirking.

Kurt couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "Show me."

Blaine looked at Kurt, seriousness in his eyes. The look made Kurt falter slightly. He felt Blaine's hand push on his abdomen and his back was colliding into the car with a soft thud.

"Close your eyes," Blaine whispered, stepping closer to Kurt, so there was barely any room between them.

Kurt simply stared at him, not really sure what to do or how to react to what was going on. His eyes were wandering around, looking as if he was trying to call for help.

"Close. Your. Eyes," Blaine punctuated, his face so close to Kurt's that he could feel his breath hitting his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for and Kurt did have to admit that he was incredibly excited about all of this. He couldn't see anything that Blaine was doing. He just knew that Blaine was still standing incredibly close to him because he could feel the heat from Blaine radiating off of him.

"You're safe. You can relax," he heard Blaine say. "I'm not gonna kiss you."

Kurt didn't really think about that. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Ever since he first saw Blaine, he did have to admit that he imagined what it would be like to kiss him. His lips were so full and luscious and… kissable. He was slightly disappointed in that statement and hoped to god that Blaine was lying and was actually going to kiss him. His night would at least be off to a good start.

"He's going to be sorry he lost you."

Kurt felt a hand gently slide up the left side of his body, sending shivers all over. Had he really wanted this? Why did he keep pestering Blaine about it? The hand stopped when it reached his neck and it lightly gripped just below Kurt's hair line behind his ear. He didn't know what to do. He leaned his head into the touch and his chin collided softly with Blaine's cheek.

"So, stop worrying. Forget the past. Forget the pain. And remember," Blaine whispered, bringing his thumb under Kurt's chin and propping it up slightly, "what an incredible person you are."

Kurt's body noticed when Blaine removed his hand and he almost whimpered. What had Blaine just done to him? Why did Kurt feel like he needed to take a shower?

"If you do that, he'll realize what he lost."

Kurt's eyes flew open. "Holy crap. You're worth every penny," he blurted, staring into Blaine's honey colored eyes.

Blaine simply leaned against the car next to Kurt and looked at him. A few moments of silence passed until Blaine spoke again. "You should get going."

Kurt nodded, not moving off of the car. "Mhm… okay, Yoda."

A few moments had passed before Kurt even tried to move. His legs were slightly wobbly and his brain was still foggy with the details of what he had just experienced. He propelled himself off of the car and started walking forward before he felt Blaine's hands grab either side of his arms and turn him to face a different direction and gently push him towards the correct building.

Kurt had successfully made it to the door. It had taken him a while seeing as he was still trying to process everything Blaine had said and done to him while he was pressed up against the car. He took a deep breath and walked into the bar. He made his way towards the back where he heard the girls' squealing. He spotted Santana first and she grinned wickedly at him and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"So, how's Blaine?" she asked, handing Kurt a drink.

"Good," he said, taking a sip and noticing the look she was giving him. "What?"

"What do you mean 'good'? God, Hummel, can't you give me anything juicy?" she asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Santana. Did you want to hear about sex or about how he's really doing?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't start, Hummel," she stated flatly.

Kurt smirked and then felt something hitting his shoulder. He turned around to see Blaine, smiling and holding something in his hand. "You, uh, forgot this."

He smiled. "Silly me." he reached out and took the wallet he had obviously left on the roof of the car. "Where was my head?"

"I'll see you later," Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and turned to leave. He was immediately stopped by Santana placing her hand on his chest. When had she gotten up?

"Listen, why don't you stay and have a little fiery drink with us?" she said, smirking.

He turned back to Kurt, who nodded before looking at Rachel. She nodded and muttered her permission. Kurt felt bad and he was certain Blaine did too. This was Rachel's party after all.

Blaine made the rounds, speaking with almost every woman who had been invited. Kurt watched on along with Santana and Rachel. Blaine was chatting up a few of the women while the others stared shamelessly from afar. He felt a nudge on his side and he turned his head to the left towards Santana who was looking at him and then looked back to Blaine.

"Can you believe that Kurt gets to fuck this guy?" she asked, shoving her hand into the bowl of cashews she was holding. She popped the contents into her mouth and started chewing.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a quick sip.

"No, really, you should send God a bottle of wine… or a quiche, or something," she said, shoving more cashews into her mouth. She was admiring the view of Blaine from behind and sighed, "look at those buns… fresh from the bakery."

Kurt chuckled and turned slightly, placing his drink on the bar behind him, and turning back, heading towards Blaine. He sidled alongside of him and whispered into his ear, "must feel great, getting paid just to be you."

"Who says I'm being me?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Excuse me."

Kurt looked over and saw Rachel. He plastered a large, fake smile on his face and patted her arm gently as she brought her drink back to her lips.

"Oh, Rachel, thank you for granting me a rare glimpse into a timeless female ritual," he smiled, raising his drink in the air. "Here's to the husbands who've won you, the losers who've lost you, and the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you."

The girls raised their glasses, cheered, and clapped at Blaine's toast and Kurt just laughed along with them. It was actually a pretty great toast.

"And to the cock in the hen house!" Rachel shouted, laughing, and pointing at Blaine.

The placed erupted with laughter and Kurt quickly linked his arm with Blaine's as he walked him towards the exit. Before Blaine walked out, he turned and placed a small peck on Kurt's lips. Kurt knew they had to make it look like they were dating, so he had been expecting something. He heard a bit of whooping and he turned slightly, seeing Santana with the straw of her drink between her teeth and winking at him.

Kurt took the opportunity and closed the gap between him and Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled his face to his, crashing their lips together. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, and Kurt heard the cheering. He pulled away and smiled at Blaine before letting go of him and watching him walk out of the bar.

Kurt turned around again and was met by Santana who slung an arm around his shoulders. "I can't believe you found him first. God, I am so depressed; will somebody buy my hoo-hah a drink?" she shouted, slightly drunk seeing as she was talking about Kurt's 'boyfriend' in a way that made it seem like she wanted to sleep with him.

"Are you positive that you're a lesbian?" Kurt asked, laughing loudly.

"Shut it, Hummel," she said, bumping his hips with hers.

Kurt didn't know how long they had been there. He had lost track of the time since Blaine had left and he certainly didn't know how much he had to drink. Well, he knew that he had more than three. Maybe four or five… at least five. Kurt wasn't one to go and get drunk but this weekend was different. He knew he was going to have to let loose at some point and apparently this party was the place. He gripped the glass in his hand and stared intently at it. He didn't even know what he was drinking. Santana just kept handing him drinks and if they were whatever she was drinking, who the hell knows what he had.

It wasn't like him to just go and get drunk. Yes, he had been drunk at least once in his life, but he was never one to just go and actually get so drunk that he didn't know what time it was or how much he'd had to drink. He looked around the bar and saw some of the girls hanging on a few men that were there, some were dancing and then he looked towards the end of the bar. Santana was there and she was chatting up a blonde girl. He smiled to himself. He was glad that Santana might be having a good night. She deserved it. He kept looking at the blonde girl and he squinted. He knew her. Not only that… he had dated her.

"Brittany?"

The girl turned and looked at Kurt, a grin spreading across her face. "Unicorn!" she shouted, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

He returned the hug and looked at her. "How have you been? Have you been here the whole time?" he asked.

"I was just in the corner making friends with the mice," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Mice? Brittany, have you been drinking?" he asked, his speech slurring.

"No," she answered plainly.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded his head. Yep, still same old Brittany. He could always count on her not changing. It was actually refreshing. When they two of them had dated, Kurt hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that he was gay and she really did help him see that he was. He still didn't know if she understood that conversation to this day, but she didn't seem to think about it throughout the rest of high school.

"Brittany! Hey, girlfriend! How's it going?" Rachel shouted, slinging her arm around Kurt's shoulders, almost knocking him onto the bar.

He glanced up at the bartender and looked at him apologetically. He just shrugged his shoulders and Kurt ordered Rachel another shot before he turned back to face her and he instantly went into best friend mode. He could see her bottom lip starting to quiver and she was trying to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can do this," she muttered, not taking her eyes off of the bar.

"The shot of tequila?" he asked.

"No! The wedding," she said, looking up at Kurt wide eyed and afraid. "I shouldn't be allowed to get married. I shouldn't."

He leaned forward and placed his hand on her knee, gently squeezing it. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel had opened her mouth and had started to say something when the dance music came back in full swing and she was pulled away by Santana and the other girls to dance the night away.

They had left the bar and were now crowded into a limo that Rachel had rented for herself. Kurt wasn't surprised really. He was expecting Rachel to hire herself a plane to cart her around in. The limo was actually discreet, which wasn't Rachel at all. He had asked the driver to stop at the nearest ATM. Santana winked at him and immediately started grilling him about why he needed to go to the ATM in the first place when they had a fully stocked limo before them. He simply smirked at her and waved away her questions, along with the other girls.

The girls were all whooping at him as he attempted to crawl out of the limo when it came to a stop. He glared down at his waist where the seatbelt was still buckled. He felt someone else unbuckle it and he almost tumbled out of the car and onto the pavement. The girls were still yelling and shouting at him when he stumbled his way over to the ATM and shoved his first card in. He hit the maximum withdrawal and did the same with the rest of his cards until he had a huge wad of money shoved into his wallet, which was ready to burst at the seams.

He walked back to the limo and met Santana on her way out of the limo. "Where ya going?" he slurred.

"I don't feel well. I'm going home," she said, kissing his cheek and clutching onto a wine bottle along with her purse.

Kurt fell into the limo seat and pulled the door closed after him. A few girls were standing and hanging out of the sun roof while he and Rachel were hanging out of the window and laughing at Santana, who was currently walking backwards in her heels and pointing at the limo.

"Ladies, that was a fantastic night. Fantastic!" she shouted, striking a pose on the sidewalk, almost dropping the wine bottle.

"You rock, Santana!" Rachel shouted, as the limo sped off.

The rest of the limo ride was filled with laughter, tears, and drinking. Kurt didn't really notice how incredibly clichéd the entire night had been but he did have a fun time. He clambered up the front steps to his old house and felt his way into the kitchen. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't really care. He had never gone out when he was younger and stumble in trying not to wake his parents. He was in his twenties now, why couldn't he do it now and fill those lost moments of his teen years?

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. He probably should have been drinking water along with his liquor the entire night, but he hadn't. He really was drunk. Kurt was never one to stumble in and out of places. He always had his best posture and his best look about him. Tonight, that was different. He was slurring and groping walls everywhere he went to make sure that he wouldn't fall on his face.

He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the cold liquid. He held the glass there for a few moments until he brought it back to rest on the counter top. He looked out of the window and smiled. Turning on his heel, he walked through the house until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He stared up at them dauntingly. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stag Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or The Wedding Date, even though I wish I did, I do not. You can find me on tumblr at **blainosaurusrex (.) tumblr (.) com**, I changed my URL, so there's my new one. Come on over and let me know what you think of the story! Also, a big huge thanks to my beautiful beta, Kayla. She is the most wonderful person and I adore her for helping me. Enjoy guys!

**Chapter 4: The Stag Party**

Blaine walked out of the bar and stopped for a moment, trying to process exactly what had just happened. Kurt was just pretending. That's all it was, right? It was supposed to be like they were dating and had been dating for a while. He knew that going into this. Why was he feeling like he actually had... _feelings_ for Kurt? He shouldn't be doing that. He had never done that with any of his other clients over the years of doing this. Why was Kurt different?

He got back into the car and stared at his hands as he placed them on the steering wheel. He hadn't known Kurt as long as Santana or Rachel or Finn, but he did know that Kurt wouldn't have done something like that unless Jonathan was there to witness it. So why did he do it in front of the girls? He didn't have anything to prove to them, not really.

He started the car and headed towards Finn's bachelor party. Admittedly, he was nervous. It was at Jonathan's place and he really didn't know anyone at this thing. He had met a few people that would be there, but in all honesty, he was going to be the biggest fish out of water at this thing. Maybe he should have listened to Kurt and not gone.

Blaine spent the entire drive thinking about the kiss Kurt had given him. It wasn't like any of their previous kisses. Those were just simple pecks on the cheek or a quick touch of the lips, not anything of the magnitude that Kurt had brought. If Blaine was being honest, it was one of the best kisses he had ever received.

He turned down the road and stopped at the fourth house. There seemed to be a fair amount of people there already so Blaine figured it was going to be just like when you would walk into a classroom and you weren't the first one there so everyone stared at you as you entered the room. Staring at the house, he put the car in park and considered his slight shock and confusion at the residence—he could have sworn that Jonathan would be the type to live in an apartment that screamed commitment-phobe.

Cutting the engine, he slowly got out of the car. This was going to be interesting. He made his way up towards the door and knocked. He had no idea if he was supposed to knock or just walk on in, but the door opened and he saw Puck staring at him.

"Hey, Blaine. Didn't think you'd show up. Come on in," Puck said, standing aside.

Blaine walked into the hallway and looked at Puck. "Jonathan lives here?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, right? I still think he's scamming someone… or his parents are paying for it. Because there is no way he is making enough money to live here," Puck said, shutting the door and scowling a little.

Blaine looked at Puck and quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

He sighed, "Well, Jonathan's not really the one to hold down a stable job," Puck began. "Kurt pretty much paid for everything when they were together."

"And Kurt just… dealt with it?" Blaine asked, a little shocked to hear about this side of Kurt's relationship.

"Kurt's just too nice sometimes and when he loves someone, he really loves them," Puck said, offhandedly.

Blaine nodded. He had found that statement to be true. He didn't know Kurt that well, but he saw that Kurt was just too nice around Jonathan when he had every right to be pissed off and want to kill him. If it were Blaine, he wouldn't even be giving Jonathan the time of day but he figured that was the difference between him and Kurt.

Puck stopped once they got into the living room and turned to Blaine. "I'm glad you're here, man. No one really thought that you'd show up."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Puck. "Why's that? Because I don't know anyone?"

"Well, that's part of it, but mostly because of the whole Jon-Kurt fiasco –"

"Hey, that's between those two. I'm here because Finn invited me and I'm here to help celebrate him and Rachel," Blaine interrupted, looking around at all of the faces he didn't know.

He knew that people were going to be awkward around him all night because of Kurt but he didn't care. His knowledge of Kurt's previous relationship was scant, and besides, he didn't _need_ to know anything. He wasn't even dating Kurt, so he didn't need the details.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned to the side to see Finn towering over him. Yeah, that wouldn't scare anyone.

"Blaine, thanks for coming," he said, clapping a hand on his other shoulder. "I know you don't know anyone, but don't let that stop you from having a good time, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm not. I know Puck now. And you and Jonathan. So that's three people." He smiled.

"I'll show him the ropes, Finn. Don't worry," Puck said, grinning.

"Good. Get something to drink, okay?" Finn said, walking off over to Jonathan.

Puck rolled his eyes at the sight. "I hate that guy. I really do."

Blaine looked at him. "Why don't you like him?"

"Well, for starters he's stolen my best friend," Puck said, leering at the two other men across the room. "I moved to LA after high school to get a start on my pool cleaning business. Finn was supposed to come with me but he stayed with Rachel. We knew Jonathan in high school, but after I left, those two became attached and it's been like this ever since."

Blaine nodded, watching how Finn acted with Jonathan in contrast to how he acted around Puck. You could tell something had happened there. Blaine felt bad for Puck. He seemed like a nice guy who just went out to make his way in the world. He really couldn't blame Finn though, because like Puck had said, they'd all been friends before. It was just unfortunate.

Blaine grabbed a drink and mingled his way through the room, surveying everyone. It was literally like a tacky bachelor party. He almost felt sorry for Finn, but he was getting piss-ass drunk, so he didn't seem to mind in the least that his party was something out of _Animal House_. All that was missing was the drunken guy shouting 'toga' over and over again. He was being judgmental but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why Jonathan had dated Kurt, or rather why Kurt had dated him. Jonathan just seemed like that guy who was the love-'em-and-leave-'em type and that didn't seem like Kurt at all.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when we all went to the lake for the summer?" Jonathan asked, taking another shot.<p>

Finn scrunched up his face in thought. "No."

"Yeah, we went and you ran over that cop's bike," Jonathan continued.

"No, still not getting it," Finn interjected, downing his glass of beer.

"We went to that restaurant that would beer batter anything!" Jonathan shouted in exasperation, almost pleading with Finn to remember.

"Oh! Yeah, totally, remember that!" Finn exclaimed, features alight with remembrance and laughing.

"Rachel wore that little bikini," Jonathan said.

"And somehow Kurt was the one who got poison oak and didn't tell anyone," Finn said, chuckling.

"Until Rachel found him in the bathroom an hour later."

"And you took it upon yourself to make sure that he got better," Finn said, getting another beer and taking a giant gulp.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment. "I didn't deserve him then."

Finn looked at him, confused. "And you do now?"

Jonathan gave him a look and turned his head, catching Blaine looking around the room at various things.

"What's his problem?" Jonathan asked, nudging Finn with his elbow.

Finn's head shot up and he looked at Blaine, smiling, "He's less than nine percent body fat and sleeping with your ex boyfriend." He laughed loudly and took another drink.

Jonathan glared at Finn and took another shot before music started playing and a wide smile graced his features and he looked at Finn.

"No, dude! No!" Finn shouted.

"Oh, come on, Finn! You're getting married! It's your last night of freedom!" Jonathan shouted, grabbing his shoulders.

"No, not after Sam," Finn shuddered.

"They're female strippers, Finn. Not Sam. You're safe," Jonathan said, guiding him to the living room.

* * *

><p>Blaine had to admit that the party was rather fun by the end of it, a little out of his element, but still fun. Then, he heard the music. His eyes went wide and he looked at Puck, who was glaring at Jonathan, clearly sending knives in his direction. Blaine chanced a glance to the staircase where two girls, clad in feather boas, short skirts, and fishnets were making their way towards Finn, who was looking anything but excited.<p>

"This isn't Finn," Puck growled.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking up at the taller man.

"This… damn party. It isn't him. It's Jonathan. It's always Jonathan," he ground out through gritted teeth, taking a drink.

Blaine looked at him and took the bottle from his hands. "Finn knows what he wants, Puck. He'll either step up or just go with it; that just seems to be how he is. And Jonathan's just… a giant tool."

Puck snorted and Blaine smiled. At least he made him laugh. That was a good thing, right?

"Come on, Finn, just go with it!"

Blaine looked over and saw Finn, standing up, almost nose to nose with Jonathan. "I don't want this, Jonathan. I'm getting married. I have Rachel. I don't need this."

"Finn, it's your last night of freedom!" Jonathan exclaimed, looking at the girls and smirking.

"All right, Finn, come on," Puck said, picking up his right arm and placing his around his shoulders.

"He's fine, Puck. He doesn't need a babysitter," Jonathan spat.

Blaine stepped up and put Finn's left arm around his shoulders to balance out Puck.

"We're taking him home, Jonathan," Puck said.

"He can just crash here," Jonathan slurred, an arm draped around either girl.

"We're taking him home," Puck stated, brushing past him with a stumbling Finn and Blaine in tow.

They were headed toward the door and Finn stumbled again, almost falling to the ground. Blaine hurriedly grabbed his arm and steadied him, his arm around Finn's waist for more support. The three men got to the car and stopped so Blaine could unlock it.

"Blaine, you mind if you drop me off? I did kind of volunteer you back there," Puck said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's no problem. Come on; let's get him in the backseat," Blaine said, opening the back door and helping Puck slump Finn into the back seat.

"Finn lives two streets over from me, so, you could drop me off and then him," Puck explained, shutting the door once Finn was in. "Just go to the right when you back out."

The two men climbed into the car and Blaine pulled out onto the road, heading in the direction Puck told him. They sat in silence for a few moments until Puck spoke up again.

"So, how long have you known my boy, Kurt?"

"Oh, um, not that long, really," he said, and immediately regretted it. "It's sort of been like a whirlwind, you know, going by so fast that it doesn't seem like that long."

Puck nodded. "I know that feeling."

"You have a girlfriend?" Blaine asked, glancing over at the man in the passenger seat.

"Nah, the Puckasaurus is a lone wolf these days," he sighed.

"Why am I moving?" Finn grumbled, hiccuping from the beat seat.

"You're in a car, Finn. We're driving you home," Puck said, looking back at his friend.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Finn continued, slurring his words slightly.

"Just go back to sleep, Finn," Puck said, turning back to face the windshield.

Finn groaned and then there was silence. They all sat there, uncomfortably, until light snores could be heard drifting into the front seat. Blaine smiled a little and chuckled. He was envious of that quality; people who could literally just fall asleep at a moment's notice. He could never do that. Once he was awake, he was awake for the rest of the day. He was never able to just fall back asleep once he was awake, even if he was dead tired, he still wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

"I could just punch Jonathan in the face," Puck said. "He pisses me off and I can't do anything about it because of Finn."

"Have you tried talking to Finn about it?" Blaine asked, glancing again.

"I can't. He'll get all defensive about everything and bring up the fact that I left."

"How will you know if you don't try?"

Puck looked at Blaine and sighed, "I just can't."

"Okay," Blaine said, staring out at the road. "Which way now?"

"Make two lefts and a right and you'll be at my place," Puck said, looking out his window.

The short distance was spent in silence, aside from Finn's snoring. Blaine was somewhat thankful when they reached Puck's house. He felt like he'd crossed a line telling him to talk to Finn about it but it was the right thing to do. Every one could see that Jonathan was an ass. Blaine just met him and he could see that already.

He slowed to a stop and put the car in park, turning to look at Puck. "You okay?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Um, just go to the end of this street, make a right, and take the second left and you'll be at Finn's place."

Blaine nodded and glanced back at Finn, who was still asleep. Yeah, he was envious of him.

"Thanks, Blaine," Puck said, getting out of the car and heading towards his house.

Blaine sat there until he shut the door behind him, and pulled out towards Finn's place. It really wasn't that hard to maneuver around the area. He was shocked at that. He was used to larger cities where it could be a bit harder to find your way around but this was actually kind of nice. It didn't take him long to arrive at Finn's house and after getting out, he opened the back door and sighed. Why was Finn so tall? More importantly, why the hell was he, himself, so damn short?

He placed his hand on Finn's shoulder, shaking him. "Finn, wake up, you're home."

Finn opened his eyes. "Home?"

"Yeah, come on, out of the car. I'll help you to the door," Blaine said, grabbing Finn's arm, stabilizing him as he practically fell out of the car, struggling to stand upright.

"What's wrong with, Jonathan? As if I would sleep with a stripper, I'm getting married," Finn said, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"It's always been my experience that a man in love doesn't need a prostitute," Blaine said, still walking towards the door but stopped abruptly when Finn let go of him.

He turned to look at Finn and saw a strange look on his face. "Finn, you did the right thing."

Finn looked at him, confused. "How do you know so much… about _so much_?"

Blaine smiled a little and chuckled. "I'm a hooker."

Finn's face scrunched up and then he let out a laugh. He doubled over and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder to steady himself. "I like that," he said, pointing at Blaine and stumbling his way up the stairs.

Blaine watched as he made it safely into the house and shook his head, turning towards the car. That had been interesting. He got back into the car and started the engine, heading back towards Kurt's house. He was really starting to like everyone. He was really starting to like _Kurt_. He had liked Kurt instantly upon meeting him, but now, just slowly getting to know him, along with his family and friends, it felt like it was turning into something more for Blaine and he couldn't let that happen. That wasn't allowed for him and he was breaking his own rule.

Kurt was infectious. Blaine felt for him whenever he was upset or nervous and he was thrilled whenever Kurt seemed genuinely happy. This had only been from observing him for about two days, but Blaine couldn't help but want to be there for Kurt. He knew that he was getting paid to be there for him, but it was more than that to him now.

He made it back to Kurt's house in record time and it looked like no one else was awake or home. Tip-toeing up the front steps and using the house key to let himself in, he made his way quietly up to Kurt's room and closed the door behind him with barely a click.

Just being in there made him feel like he knew Kurt more. You could tell a lot about a person by their bedroom and what they had in it. How neat or messy it was, the colors, what art or posters adorned the walls. Kurt's room was exceptional. Blaine knew that he hadn't been in it for two years, but just by watching Kurt's movements, everything was still in its same place. Blaine figured that comforted Kurt. He was away for two years, basically running away from everyone there and just coming back to his old room that hadn't changed. It would be comforting.

Quickly, he undressed, folding his pants and jacket and setting them on a chair with his shirt laid across the arm. After grabbing a book from his case that he'd been meaning to get to for a while, he flicked off the main light in favor of the bedside lamp and slid between the sheets, setting back to read.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Night

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Night**

**Author's Note:** Guys, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. I had a lot to deal with over the past month and I had to put this on the back burner for a bit. So, for waiting around for this chapter, you get a double update because the next chapter is ready as well.

As always, thank you so much to Kayla, my ever lovely beta and I do not own Glee or any of the characters… even though I want to.

* * *

><p>Never before had stairs seemed such an insurmountable obstacle, and Kurt stared at them apprehensively. He was contemplating crawling up them on all fours just to save him the trouble of righting himself after the inevitable fall, but he was Kurt Hummel and he did not crawl when he was wearing an expensive outfit… even if the outfit made him look like a complete and total idiot.<p>

He placed his hand on the railing and gripped it tight, pulling himself up to the first step and then the next. Soon enough he had successfully made it to the top of the stairs without hurting himself. He smiled to himself and made his way to his old room. He stood outside the door for a few moments, working up the courage to actually walk in and do what he was planning. This wasn't like him. He never had plans like this unless someone else (usually Santana) had given him the idea first.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he tip-toed across the room to where Blaine was sleeping soundly. Kurt almost didn't want to wake him just by how peaceful and good looking he was when he slept, but extended his hand all the same and placed it on Blaine's exposed shoulder, squeezing it gently a few times.

Blaine's eyes opened immediately and he looked at Kurt. "Are you all right?" he asked sleepily.

"Shhh," Kurt said, handing Blaine his shirt from the evening and pulling him out of the bed.

He helped Blaine put his shirt back on, actually quite thankful that Blaine was still wearing his boxer briefs. This would have been even more difficult if Blaine had been naked under the blankets. He kept his hand in Blaine's and led him down the stairs and out of the house, despite Blaine's sleepy protests.

When they stood in front of the boat, he climbed onto the side and turned around, slinking backwards in what he hoped was an alluring way. Blaine's eyes were dark and unreadable, and entirely too distracting—so much so that all at once, he felt the edge of the boat disappear from under him and suddenly, he was flat on his back.

After the initial shock wore off, Kurt was unable to hold in a bellow of laughter. He just couldn't believe that. The one time he actually tried to be sexy and it backfired with him falling into a boat. Backwards. He couldn't stop laughing and even as Blaine was pulling him up and telling him to be quiet, he still couldn't stop.

When he finally managed to compose himself, he looked at Blaine. "Shhh..." he said, bringing a finger to Blaine's lips and leading him inside the boat with no idea where anything was, let alone if there was a couch or a bed. He was just relying on hope and luck.

He was relieved to find an actual bed on board—from the outside, the boat truly didn't look big enough for one, but Kurt was grateful nonetheless. He placed his hand on Blaine's chest, gently pushing until he was lying on the bed.

Having never acted like this with Jonathan—he'd been this drunk only once before, and had passed out before he could even think to attempt a seduction—Kurt had no idea what he was doing, and was relying purely upon instinct. Until he caught sight of the way Blaine was looking at him, he didn't even know if what he was doing was remotely sexy. He didn't find himself appealing when he was sober but apparently when alcohol was raging through his blood, he was like a panther.

He brought his hands to the ascot around his neck, tugging it off and tossing it at Blaine, before pulling off the sweater vest and letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He stared at Blaine, who was lying on the bed in his boxer briefs. Kurt didn't want to take his eyes off of him for fear that all of this wasn't real. His hands started unbuttoning his shirt and he swore to himself. He should have worn a polo under that damn vest. He fumbled with the buttons, his motor skills obviously affected by his binge drinking. He looked down, trying to get the buttons undone.

Before the movement really registered, Blaine was sitting at the edge of the small bed, his hands steadying Kurt's own. Kurt's eyes caught his and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as his shirt parted. He almost gasped when he felt Blaine's hands glide across his shoulders and down his arms, guiding the shirt off Kurt's body.

The blush was visible on his face as he looked at Blaine, caught between embarrassment at standing there in argyle socks and puffy capri pants, and anticipation of what about about to happen. Kurt's hands had no trouble with his belt or zipper and he hurriedly shucked the clothes off, shaking his feet to get the socks off as well.

He looked up to see Blaine smiling. At least he wasn't laughing. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest again, pushing him back and crawling on top of him. He stared into Blaine's eyes for a moment, almost debating on next move when he leaned his head down to meet Blaine's lips with his own, immediately feeling a shock run through his body. This kiss was nothing like the one at Rachel's party. That had been for show, to make people believe that they were together and in love and happy. This one made Kurt feel every one of his nerves being set on fire. The sensations just from Blaine's tongue tracing his bottom lip were unreal.

Blaine's hands settled on Kurt's lower back, his fingers gently caressing Kurt's skin, making goose bumps appear. It felt like the bed had been pulled out from under him when Blaine flipped them over. He hadn't been expecting that, but it was even better than before. Kurt couldn't fathom how good this felt. He remembered that with Jonathan he never felt like this. Those times just weren't comparing. Blaine was a miracle worker… not only was he the Yoda of escorts; he was the Yoda of sex.

He couldn't believe himself. Blaine was on top of him and kissing his neck and Kurt was thinking about a wrinkly, green puppet that spoke backwards. There really was something wrong with him.

Kurt pawed at Blaine's back and tangled their legs, needing to just touch him, believe that he was real and not just a very lively figment of Kurt's alcohol-addled imagination. Kurt didn't believe he could think up someone as perfect as Blaine. He wasn't capable of that.

Though perhaps he was, Kurt thought as Blaine silently began kissing his way across Kurt's chest. Kurt's fingers tangled through Blaine's for once gel-free curls, and he reveled in how soft and full they felt under his touch. Perhaps he _was_ capable of dreaming up someone this perfect, and as sensation after sensation washed over him, Kurt closed his eyes and let it happen.


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm**

**Author's Note:** Like I said in the last chapter guys, you get a double update due to my horribleness with getting them up in a decent time frame.

As always, thank you to Kayla and I do not own Glee or the characters… even though I want to.

* * *

><p>Crashing. That's what he heard. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The sun was shining brightly and rubbing it in his face that he was hungover. He groaned as he sat up, eyes going wide at the realization as the memories came flooding back to his mind.<p>

Last night, he had sex. He had sex with Blaine. He had sex with Blaine, his _escort_. He almost had to lie back down to take it all in. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know Blaine and he had sex with him. Kurt didn't do things like that. Drunk Kurt apparently didn't care about Sober Kurt's feelings and morals.

He continued sitting up, reaching for his pants and slipping back into them. He tugged his polo over his head and grabbed the rest of his things that were scattered throughout the small space. Why were his clothes just thrown about? He shut his eyes briefly. He'd stripped. He'd done a strip tease for Blaine. He slowly stood up and headed out of the room. Where was he? The hallway was small and it dawned on him once he reached the door to the outside. He was on the boat. He took Blaine to the boat to have sex with him. Someone (Santana, probably) must have slipped something in one of his drinks last night.

He squinted more once he stepped onto the deck, almost having to shut his eyes because of the sunlight. He climbed to the edge of the boat and stood up, about to jump to the steps when he heard tapping.

"Ahoy there!" Burt called to his son, smiling.

Kurt sighed and waved. "Hi, Dad," he said, jumping to the steps and running to his room, avoiding his father.

He immediately shut the door, tossing his things into a hamper before sitting on his bed. He felt something under his hand and noticed it was his wallet. He picked it up and almost threw it across the room. It was practically spilling over with money. There was something clinically wrong with him. There had to be. Kurt Hummel would not go to an ATM and withdraw every speck of money to his name in order to have sex with his escort. Santana probably slipped him roofies or something.

_Last night didn't really happen, did it?_ Kurt thought to himself as he turned the wallet over in his hands. He didn't just do things like that. He didn't perform stripteases and seduce handsome escorts. He was, however, prone to vivid dreams whenever he'd been drinking. Of course that's what it was. Santana had probably put the idea in his head; he'd withdrawn the money, and then climbed aboard the boat when he arrived home. Yes. That's exactly what happened. At least... it was definitely plausible, ignoring the fact that the story had more plot holes than a Michael Bay movie.

He heard footsteps outside of the door and quickly shoved the wallet under the covers of the bed, turning back to see Blaine carrying a tray full of various different things on it. He smiled when he noticed the vase with the flower in it.

"Now, I don't know what works for you, but I got you some stale crackers, some black coffee, a Bloody Mary, and a fried egg and cheese sandwich," Blaine said, setting the tray down next to Kurt, leaning in for a kiss.

Kurt pulled back at the last second. "Blaine."

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something. Something about last night," Kurt began.

"All right," Blaine said, his tone uneasy.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's face for any kind of sign that his 'memories' of last night were true.

Blaine's face faltered slightly before he turned away. "Nothing happened."

Kurt smiled a little. He had imagined the entire thing. He knew he wouldn't have done something like that even if he was drunk. He picked up the coffee mug and stood up, passing Blaine on his way towards the bathroom. "Thanks."

He shut the door behind him, taking another sip of the coffee before setting the mug on the sink and turning the shower on. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water run over his body. It felt amazing. He did kind of feel like a truck had run over him but the hot water was doing its work. He felt infinitely more relaxed than he had a few moments before, but that feeling was ripped away from him as the shower curtain flew to one side and Blaine was standing there staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt all but screamed, staring at Blaine.

"Is this for last night?" he asked, waving Kurt's wallet in between them.

"No! Of course not, how could it be? Nothing happened," Kurt said, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious standing in the shower naked in front of Blaine.

"If I was gonna charge you, I'd have told you beforehand. I thought I explained that," Blaine said, still gripping the wallet, staring at Kurt's face.

"I… I didn't want you think that I was expecting anything for free… or that I was expecting anything at all," Kurt stammered. "I mean, obviously, I was expecting something or else I wouldn't have stopped at that ATM on the way home."

"Well, just so you know, you're three hundred short," Blaine spat, turning and walking out of the bathroom, throwing the wallet onto the bed.

"Wait a minute; you're telling me that _if_ something happened last night, I owe you seventeen hundred dollars? That's the same amount as three Alexander McQueen wallets," Kurt said, running out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. "That's insane, Blaine."

"Well, you probably should have thought about that before you went to the ATM," he said, glaring at Kurt. "Besides that includes… you know. That's the extra three-hundred."

Kurt gaped at him. Had he just made the blow job gesture? No. That wasn't… no… why was this happening? What was Kurt's life? What was it turning into? He watched as Blaine stomped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He threw together an outfit quickly and headed down the stairs, wanting to finish the conversation.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at the table next to Burt who was reading the paper. Blaine was jabbing his fork into the eggs, pushing them around the plate. He was still so angry about the whole exchange between him and Kurt that he almost didn't hear Burt talking to him.<p>

"Are you a boatsman, Blaine?" he asked, glancing at Blaine over the paper.

Blaine thought for a moment before smirking a little. "I am now, sir."

"Nice to see someone's making use of it at last," Burt muttered, causing Blaine to almost choke on his orange juice. "The boat."

Blaine nodded, thankful for the clarification. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, getting the bottle of orange juice to refill his glass.

"Morning, Dad," Kurt sing-songed, as he walked in, heading towards the fridge, cutting Blaine off.

"What if I didn't want you to do that to me?" he whispered, grabbing the water.

"The three hundred's for you doing it to me," Blaine whispered back, causing Kurt's jaw to drop open.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Believe me, if anything had happened, it would have been one of the highlights… for you," Blaine scoffed, pouring the orange juice in his glass.

"But nothing did," Kurt shot back.

"Yep, that's why you get to keep your money," Blaine said, putting the orange juice away and heading back to his seat.

* * *

><p>"The wedding dance is the most important dance moment in a person's life, a room full of friends and family, watching, smiling, betting on how long the marriage will last. All you'll have is each other and whatever skills you acquire today."<p>

Blaine could swear that his eyes would have rolled right out of their sockets if he had done it any harder. They were late, as usual. He and Kurt walked over to the small circle and linked hands with Finn and Rachel, who swung their hands and giggled.

"Now, pair off!" The instructor shouted as the music started at an incredibly loud decibel.

Rachel instantly went to Finn and Kurt saw Santana go over to Puck. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. Figures. He looked at Blaine and sighed, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder and taking Blaine's hand in his other. They sort of stood there awkwardly, Blaine glancing around. Kurt sighed and tugged Blaine's arm around his waist. They had to dance and make it look like they were in love… it wouldn't have been so hard were Kurt not so angry with him.

They started off slowly, Blaine taking the leading position, which Kurt was fine with. He much preferred this than dancing with Jonathan, whose idea of dancing was doing the sprinkler. They were lagging behind the beat of the music and Kurt huffed.

"What's the matter, Blaine? Two left feet?" Kurt asked, smirking, feeling confident that he one-upped Blaine.

He was not expecting what happened next. He started to turn, but tripped over Blaine's foot which had been purposefully placed in the pathway he was taking. Blaine caught him before he fell and turned him to face him. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he scowled, slamming his foot down on top of Blaine's, causing Blaine to wince in pain. Kurt was satisfied now. He was smirking and proud of himself.

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and spun him away from him before reeling him back in sharply. They stood there for a few moments before they started to spin slowly. Kurt stared at Blaine, still scowling slightly but as they started spinning faster and faster, Kurt started smiling. He noticed that Blaine was smiling and laughing as they spun across the floor, still mindful of the other couples.

Kurt felt happy. He didn't know how that horrible angry feeling just left him, but he was honestly glad for it. He didn't want to be angry with Blaine. He had feelings for the man, and was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he did, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was with Blaine and having a great time just letting go of everything.

He hadn't even noticed that the song was nearing the end, until Blaine spun him out and then brought him back in to dip him. Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, squeezing him and chuckling. He sighed when he felt Blaine's arms secured around his waist.

"Maybe they should teach you how to dance."

Kurt's head shot up and he looked at Rachel and Finn who were still struggling and he smiled. Yeah, Finn really couldn't dance… Rachel was doomed during this first dance.

* * *

><p>"When I told you that I've never done a wedding… it wasn't because I've never been asked," Blaine admitted, as they were sitting on the porch stairs, linking his hands together in front of him. "I'd just never said yes."<p>

"Why'd you say yes to me?" Kurt asked.

"There was something in your voice on the phone that day…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine. "Desperation?"

Blaine turned his head and stared into Kurt's eyes. "I think it was hope."

Kurt's head turned back to face the front when he heard a horn honking.

"Get moving, love birds, I'm getting married in the morning!" Finn shouted, honking the horn again.

Kurt smiled and laughed. "I guess we should move, huh?"

"I guess so. I really don't want to see your brother angry; he might hulk out or something," Blaine said, standing up and holding a hand out to help Kurt up.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had ridden up with Kurt's parents to the lake. Kurt hadn't been there in so long. The last time he was there was with Jonathan, Rachel, and Finn. That trip had also been a disaster due to Kurt getting a bad case of poison oak. He still never went that close to plants because of that.<p>

"Here's your room, sirs."

Kurt walked in before Blaine and stopped, staring, "Oh, wow… that's a big bed," he said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

He smiled and ran over, jumping on the bed and crossing his feet. It was a comfy bed too. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again when he felt the bed moving. He turned his head to the left and stared at Blaine, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"You know what pisses me off? I've spent the entire weekend spilling my guts and I know nothing about you," Kurt said, quietly.

Blaine took a breath. "I'm allergic to fabric softener. I majored in theater at Brown. I have a very expansive bow tie collection and I hate anchovies," he said, still looking at the ceiling. "And… I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

Kurt felt his breath hitch when Blaine's fingers slowly entwined with his. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't afraid of it. He liked Blaine. He didn't really know why. He didn't know him at all really. Yes, he had gotten that little blurb about him, but other than that, he knew nothing. He didn't care either. He didn't really know anything about him, but he still felt like he had known him for his entire life.

He never felt like this with Jonathan. He wouldn't even date Jonathan until he knew every little thing about him and here he was 'dating' Blaine and he hadn't even met him until they met on the plane to come here.

They spent the rest of the time before the small picnic just talking. Yes, Kurt had spent most of the weekend talking at Blaine, but not to him. He was happy. He was getting to know Blaine and that was great to him. At least he just wasn't falling in love with the crazy ideas he had in his head.

They changed before heading out to the clearing to start the picnic. Finn was grilling, which was an ordeal in and of itself, trying to see who would grill, Finn or Burt. Finn usually won but Kurt figured his dad was just being nice because Finn was getting married.

He, Blaine, Santana, and his father were sitting around a table engrossed in a poker game. Kurt kept sneaking glances at Blaine whenever he wasn't looking and smirking at him whenever he caught Kurt staring.

"You know, I might just call you. But if I did, I would lose because my hand is complete shit," Santana said, throwing her cards on the table.

Kurt started laughing and took a sip of his drink while his father and Blaine placed their bets.

Santana leaned into Kurt's shoulder. "Look at him. There's gotta be something wrong with him. I bet it's his cock. It probably has a kink in it, right?" she whispered, leaning against Kurt's arm.

He laughed and leaned against her, smiling.

"Oh god, it's fucking perfect," she said, curling her lips up in disgust and envy.

"I'm gonna see you." Burt said, glancing to Kurt and placing his bet.

Kurt brought the cards to his face and he smirked at Blaine and Santana. "And lookie-look here, a full house, woo!" he said, cheering himself on as he collected the money.

"I really need to start remembering the fact that he's a poker wiz," Burt said to Blaine, who just laughed and placed his cards on the table.

"Has anyone seen Rachel? The food's almost ready and she's gonna kill me if she doesn't get first dibs," Finn said, coming up with a platter of food.

Kurt turned to look at him. "Have you two ever had an honest to god fight where you actually resolved anything?"

"Yes," Finn said.

"Yeah, right," Kurt commented, continuing to pick up the money he won.

"Of course we have… if makeup sex is the best kind," Finn stammered. "Not that I'm ever gonna find out."

Kurt looked at Santana who was smirking and lunging towards the platter that Finn had.

"Come on, Finn!" she shouted, trying to grab the platter away from him as he took off.

Kurt followed them, trying to help Santana reign in the moose that was Finn Hudson. They must have looked like a sight but he didn't care. He was actually having fun and that was something new for him whenever he was with Finn and Rachel. He missed having fun. This whole weekend had been great and Kurt knew it was because of Blaine. He was so different from what Kurt was used to and that was so refreshing and he loved it. He was genuinely happy.

"You seem to have a way with people. Why don't you go and rustle up the bride before Kurt and Santana kill the groom trying to get the food," Burt laughed, getting up from his seat and walking over to Carole.

Blaine looked around, hoping Rachel was easy to find because really, there weren't many places that she could be in this situation. He headed toward the boat house and before he placed his hand on the door knob, he heard shouting. One voice was definitely Rachel's and the other one he couldn't really place. Then, he knew. Jonathan. He found himself glaring and he just did not like that guy.

He carefully opened the door and stepped in, walking towards the two of them. He was about to step in when he saw Jonathan holding Rachel by the wrists.

"Why are you bringing this up now? I love Finn," she was saying. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me…" He stopped when he noticed Blaine standing in the doorway, quickly collecting himself. "The blue shirt or white shirt for the rehearsal dinner?"

Blaine was giving him a look and he watched as Jonathan let go of Rachel and rushed past him, heading out the door and slamming it shut. Blaine walked to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt. Burt sent me."

"What for?" she asked quietly.

"To make sure you're okay."

She sighed and took a few steps forward and away from Blaine, looking out onto the lake. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do believe a place has a memory?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

"When Finn and I started dating back in high school, we all used to come up here in the summer and spend weekends," she said, sitting down on the one of the chairs, clutching a pillow to her chest. "I hope it doesn't remember everything."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jonathan asked.<p>

"A minute? Let me think, you strung my son along for seven years of his life when he could have been in New York the entire time instead of dealing with your bullshit and now you want a minute of his time? Sure. Go ahead," Burt said, nudging Jonathan's shoulder.

Kurt smiled at Jonathan and turned to his father. "Thanks for the solidarity, Dad, but next time, a little less information."

He walked over to Jonathan. "What do you want, Jonathan?"

Jonathan took a breath. "No matter how certain one is of one's position of what one should or shouldn't do, one sometimes discovers that one is not as one would have hoped one would have been," he began, cryptically.

Kurt stared at him and started chewing on the straw in his drink. What the hell was Jonathan talking about? He never spoke like that… using the word 'one' way too many times and making it so difficult to follow that not even the best hackers could crack the code.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry. Look, I feel like I need to tell you something."

Kurt looked over Jonathan's shoulder and saw Blaine standing there, looking flustered.

"God, you're not even listening to me," Jonathan huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Kurt said, running off towards Blaine.

He didn't like the expression that was on Blaine's face. He looked upset and Kurt didn't know why. He reached Blaine and placed his hand on his forearm. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

Blaine looked at him and then to Jonathan and then back to Kurt. He nodded and took Kurt's hand in his. They started walking and Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his palm. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Whatever was going on, Kurt liked it. It had been two years since someone showed such affection. Jonathan had never done that. Kurt liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kurt asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Blaine assured him, placing a kiss on Kurt's temple. "Fine."

"Good."


End file.
